A UsUk kind of Valentines day
by Dorky3599
Summary: Well Valentines day has come and Alfred and Arthur have been happily dating for about a month... now work has split them apart and they may not be able to see each other for Valentines day... what will happen! UsUk


A UsUk kind of Valentines day

A/N: This is now a series of "A UsUk kind of..." ... They are sometimes rush jobs since they are done for certain dates and people so yea they're still good... this is the second one in the series, A UsUk Kind Of Christmas is before this one so feel free to read that one if you want... doesn't matter if you don't though~

~February 10th~  
Arthur woke to the sound off a buzzing alarm. He rolled over and hit snooze before rolling back over and stretching out for the body that was usually there. He opened his eyes and sighed sadly as he remembered Alfred wasn't there. He was at his place is New York.

It was though on cue Arthur's phone started ringing. Arthur smiled and reached for it.

"Do you have some built in radar that tells you when I'm awake or thinking of you?" Arthur did a full rollie-pollie of the bed to lay on Alfred's side and stretched.

"Haha... morning Sunshine~" Alfred cooed back, "Sleep well?"  
"Yea... though I woke up feeling lonely..."  
"That's no good... I wish I could be there..." Alfred sighed loudly, "This work is getting crazy out of hand..."  
"I'd say that too... It's 2am at your place!" Arthur rubbed his eyes and sat up.  
"I'm so tired..." Alfred complained.  
"Then go to sleep! You need to rest Darling,"  
"Yea I know but I needed to talk to you..." Arthur could hear Alfred get up and walk around his office, "Have you planned anything for Valentines day?"

Arthur had gotten out of bed now and was on his way to the kitchen, "Um no... I haven't... Cause as far as I know or knew we both have work and stuff..."  
"Oh..." Arthur felt a pang of guilt as he heard a slightly disappointed tone in Alfred's voice.  
"Why? Did you have something planned?" Arthur flicked his kettle on and lent against the bench.  
"No... Ah yea... so I should go... I'll sleep a few hours before I have to be up at seven," Alfred sighed and Arthur heard the clink of Texas being put on his desk which meant he was probably going to sleep in his office.  
"Ok... stay safe and don't push yourself so much... Love you," Arthur said and blew a kiss down the phone line.  
"Love you more... have a good day..." And with that Alfred was gone.

Arthur felt a slight sink in his heart. It had been two months now, and a bloody wonderful two months that they had been dating. It had been hard to get them to separate all though January but then work split them apart. Arthur really missed him.

And so his day went on. Boring and uneventful. Arthur did nothing but work and tried not to think of the up coming date and how he wouldn't be able to spend it with his boy friend. He thought of all the things he could do and they all seemed pretty depressing.

~Later~  
Arthur was exhausted as he reached home, And it was only noon. He was glad for his nice, warm London apartment. Arthur didn't even bother to take his shoes off as he face planted on the couch. With a huff he blindly reached out for the TV remote. He turned it on and rolled his face over to look at the bright and flashing screen.

He was glad to be let off of work early today, he didn't think he could sit in the boring office filling in basicly the same paper work over and over again. He pulled out his phone and flicked it on. He smiled at his wallpaper; His perfect little dork smiled at him. Arthur shook away the feeling as he unlocked his phone and logged into facebook.

It was nothing much. A lot of Gilbert and Francis making posts, Germany sharing pictures of dogs, Lovino Complaining and then came Alfred's states. There weren't many since he hadn't had much time to be on but they made Arthur smile.  
'Missing my brit~'  
'Agh, to much work! Just want to go back to London!'  
'I'm hungry and tired... wonder when I'll get time off?'

That was it for the last three days. Arthur locked his phone and threw it beside him with a great sigh. He only turned around a picked it up again as it started ringing. He sighed as he heard Alfred's tired yawn.

"Morning Darling~" Arthur smiled.  
"Hello to you too..." Alfred laughed softly.  
"Sleep well?"  
"Yea pretty good... Not looking forward to today though..."  
"More work?"  
"Lots of work... but I might be able to go out for lunch! Wish you could come though..."  
"If I could I would; My Boss said I can't leave the UK... I don't think he's fond of our relationship since it has no political gain for him,"  
"Yea, kind of the same with my boss," Arthur could hear Alfred moving around and guessed he was trying to get dressed while being on the phone with him, "I think they're trying to keep us apart..."  
"Probably..."

Their phone call went on, the usual talk of how have you been and everything in between. It was nearly Noon at Alfred's before they even mentioned or thought about hanging up. Both of them were thankful for having the money for such daily phone bills. Maybe if they made their bosses paid it they'd be allowed to see each other.

"My Boss just came in and gave me a dirty look for talking to you... Also Mattie's here so I have to go... wow! We've been talking for five hours..."  
"Haha, yea I know... I'm tired and need to order some junk food because I'm not cooking..."  
"You do that... I may not get to talk to you later so yea... bye for now..."  
"Bye"

After hanging up Arthur ordered his Chinese food, used his business card to pay and curled up on the couch with it once it got here. He watched from his pile of heart breaking chick flicks/Dramas and cried his eyes out before falling asleep; thinking of Jack and Rose and Ally and Noah and then Alfred...

A/N: Welcome to the end of chapter one! I hope you enjoyed your journey down this page! I spent it listening to "Love is an Open on Door" on repeat... I know that song off by heart now!

Well~ I'm not sure when the next TWO chapters will be here but I can promise you some cuteness and hopefully smex! Well.. xoxox Dorky3599 out!


End file.
